This invention relates to a lampholder for a bayonet base lamp. Such a lampholder comprises a body including a hollow portion at one end for receiving the lamp base and a support portion at the other end. The hollow portion has means such as indentations formed in opposite sides of its inner wall for receiving pins projecting from opposite sides of the lamp base when it is inserted into the lampholder body. The indentations permit rotation of the lamp base to an operating position at which it is held in the lampholder. At this position electrical contacts on the bottom of the lamp base make connection with electrical contacts mounted in the support portion of the lamp holder body for supplying power to the lamp.
Conventional lampholders of the above-described type present a potential shock hazard because the electrical contacts in the lampholder are exposed whenever the lamp is removed. This shock hazard is especially great when the lampholder is used with gaseous discharge lamps, which are sometimes operated at voltages above 250 volts. To protect against this hazard it is desirable to provide means for preventing a person from inadvertently touching or otherwise making electrical connection with the lampholder contacts when the lamp is removed. Although it is known to provide convenience outlets with pivoting covers, the protective function of these covers can be easily defeated. It is also known, from U.S. Pat. No. 4,139,252, to provide a protective device for preventing a person from touching electrical contacts of a rotatable-connection plug which can be inserted into a live current rail. The plug includes a screening element of insulating material which is rotatable relative to the contacts of the plug and which bars user access to the contacts when they engage the current rail. This protective device provides protection when the plug is being inserted or removed from the rail, but does not provide any protection against shock when no plug is in the current rail.